


Leave the lights on.

by peko_yamas



Series: Companion of remorse [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Major Spoilers, spoils the mastermind and survivors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peko_yamas/pseuds/peko_yamas
Summary: Himiko was always scared of the dark when she was a kid.





	Leave the lights on.

The ceiling never changed. It was always white. A boring white. White with swirls that were made when it was painted for the first time. Himiko spent a lot of time staring at the ceiling when she couldn’t sleep. Getting lost in the hundreds of lines that littered it, Counting them until the ones further away from her merged into one. It was a good way to distract her. From both the thoughts clawing at her mind and the darkness all around her. 

It was funny really. She was always so scared of the dark as a child. She was always so scared of the “monsters” that hid under her bed, the ones that made her curl up so her leg wasn’t hanging over the edge. Or the “monsters” that hid in her closet, the ones that made her double and triple check she closed the door properly, and put a box in front of it for good measure. She was scared of the dolls that were on her shelves. Their dead eyed staring down at her, she was also scared of her toys that seemed to mysteriously move. She never would’ve guessed as a kid that it was just her cat moving them and knocking them over.

She grew out of it eventually. She grew out of It when she accidentally fell asleep with the wardrobe door’s wide open. She realised it was just a silly fear. She realised that there where no monsters in the closet, or under her bed. She gave away her dolls and her toys where packed away, collecting dust. 

Himiko sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She looked over at Shuuichi, who was half sprawled on maki, a leg and an arm over the assassin, who was curled up hugging a pillow. It was one of the rare nights that neither of them where up. Maki just deciding staying awake was better than just tossing and turning and nightmares, and Shuuichi who would get by on minimal sleep, working himself into the ground researching and working. Himiko slept the most out all three of them, but it was just one of those days she couldn’t. 

She stared at the darkness that seemed to edge closer to her. 

She knew that being scared of the darkness was silly, but recently the fear had crept back up on her. The monsters in her closet replaced by black and white bear and a girl with long blue hair. The monster under her bed where now Angie and Tenko, blood slowly seeping from their necks. Instead of dolls the creeping feeling of cameras and being watched. She hated it. She hated the darkness. She hated whenever she stared at it her mind wandered back to the killing game. 

She stood up, grabbing her pillow and one of the many blankets they had, as well as a tiger plush. Tip-toeing towards the door and into the living room. She turned on the light as she made her way to the couch, throwing her stuff on it and snuggling under the blanket. 

With the light on, there was so darkness. Shadows maybe, but no darkness that she could find herself getting lost in. 

After a few minuets, or maybe half an hour, she couldn’t tell, she finally managed to fall into a restless sleep.

She was always scared of the dark as a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this at like 3am and wrote it before i left for school. i really should come up with a better writing schedule. 
> 
> this is kinda part of my simulation au?? it's not mentioned but it's part of it


End file.
